The Invisible Kingdom
by MaDHabs
Summary: The war of dragons that happened years ago created the kingdoms of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla leaving very few dragons roaming the lands. They all hold secrets, but someday those secrets will come to light. All you need is a person willing to unveil them.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First of all I want to say thank you for giving this story a chance. This story is going to be AU just for your information. Anyways I hope that you enjoy and if you plan on giving a review be gentle if it is a harsh one. I welcome all types of criticism, just try to be respectful. There may be some grammatical and spelling errors and if there are then I must apologize, english is not my first language.**

* * *

With this view everyone would think that the Bottomless Canyon was indeed bottomless. It would seem that the only way someone could verify that it wasn't was by throwing themselves in, but no one was that crazy to do that. That's why the Vallite thought it was a good idea to make a kingdom there, hidden from anyone who would like to do harm to them. The only problem was that when there was an emergency, no one would be there to aid but the Vallites themselves.

Zacharias was standing atop one of the bridges used to cross the canyon, and beside him where the queen of Valla Arete and her sister Mikoto, both carrying a small baby on their arms.

Zacharias mission was simple, get the queen and her sister out of Valla and take both of them to a safe place. This would seem very simple for him, his dragon lineage was just what he needed to fight anyone who dared to touch Queen Arete or Lady Mikoto. But as he was standing there he just thought, what now? He was out of the cursed kingdom and everything seemed to be going just as planned, but everything was so calm it seemed unusual to him.

"We are out of there, relax, we are safe now." said Arete trying to comfort her guard. "We are out of his grasp, he can't get us here." She continued. "You know, you should be the one saying this to us not the other way around."

"Sorry," said Zacharias. "It's just that we've been running for months and now that we finally got away, it feels like a dream." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"But you will protect us right? You will protect all of us." Said Mikoto putting emphasis on us. The thing that was chasing the group for months had been going for one thing and one thing only, Mikoto's baby girl Kamui. Of the two women, none of them knew the reason why the thing that was once called "The High Priest of Valla" was after the poor baby who couldn't even pronounce a single word. None of them knew except Zacharias, he knew the exact reason. That thing wanted the baby because of her lineage, her blood would make him able to cross the barrier that kept him caged in Valla. With her blood he would be able to fulfill his wish, ruling all of humanity.

"Of course I will Mikoto, I won't let anyone do harm to you or Kamui, or Arete, or Azura. I promise I will protect all of you with my life" said Zacharias with a tone so confident that made the two women feel safe, and hopeful. He didn't his lieges to be any more scared than they already were. The things that they saw in Valla were enough to traumatize anyone for the rest of their life.

"So what comes next Zach, I hope you have a plan." Said Arete. "That is, of you have one." Unfortunately Arete was right, Zacharias didn't have a plan, all his instructions were to get the royalty out of Valla as soon as possible, but he did have two options.

"I have on- I'm sorry, two possible plans." He said.

"Possible? We need more than possible Zach." Said Arete frustrated.

The look that Zacharias had on his face wasn't so assuring but he began to say his plan anyways. "Our first choice is my least favorite but it would guarantee your safety" he began. "We can go to Nohr and request an audience with King Garon."

"And what would we say Zach. You know of the spell… he made. We can't speak to anyone with clarity." Said Arete with discomfort.

"King Garon owes me one. A really big one. I was invited to the day of his coronation and the man was kind enough to take me hunting with him. In that trip I managed to save his life from a bear that was lurking around us. He said that if someday I needed his help he would give it to me. All we need to do is mention my name and he will help us." explained Zacharias. The story was true, if it wasn't for the dragon the king would have ended is reign there and there.

"And why is it that this one isn't your favorite option?" asked Mikoto.

Zacharias turned at Mikoto with a discomfort look and said, "Nohr isn't exactly… the best place to live. Even Garon would have to pull some strings to keep you safe."

"I assume option number two is Hoshido, right?" asked Arete right as always.

"Yes, Hoshido is number two."

"Why don't we go there if Nohr is as dangerous as you say? I've heard Hoshido is very peaceful." Said Arete.

"The reason why I don't like Hoshido that much is because they aren't very welcoming to foreigners. They prefer to stick to themselves. Besides, I don't know the current King like I know Garon but in the end it is really your choice your majesty. While Nohr can be dangerous I know Garon will keep you four safe, in Hoshido however I can't promise anything." Said Zacharias.

"I think we should go to Nohr Arete. If Zach is right about King Garon then I would prefer the choice that is completely viable." Said Mikoto. "We would all be safe."

Arete loved her sister with all her heart, and she hated to see her sad. She looked at little Kamui who was sleeping soundly on her mother's arms. Then she looked at her own girl, Azura, she had her father's eyes. Arete was willing to give anything to protect her little girl, anything. "Fine, we go to Nohr."

"Perfect your grace. We should get going, the trip to Nohr is quite far." Said Zacharias as he got up, but at the same time he felt a sharp pain coming from his chest. Then he felt it again. He looked down and saw two arrows coming out of his chest. He looked up again to see the faces of the two people he swore to protect. Both had horrified expressions and soon he could hear the screams of both. And then he felt like he was flying, the image of those two people becoming smaller and smaller with every second until he was unable to see it.

* * *

Zacharias opened his eyes and felt that pain coming from his chest again but this time, it was less painful. He turned his head and saw that man again. The man who helped him smuggle Arete and Mikoto out of Valla along with their children. The man who was the father of Mikoto's child. If Zacharias was seeing this man, it meant that he was back in Valla.

"I see you've woken up my child." Said the man.

"I'm not your child Anankos. My father died a long time ago."

"You can keep telling that to yourself."

Zacharias got up from the place he was resting, it hurt to move. "It's true. My father was a kind, honorable man. That beast killed him, along with King Caesar. And it is all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault my child." Anankos said as he approached Zacharias. "If it is anyone's fault its mine. I should have been able to control myself."

"I was of his royal guard. I should have died not him." Zacharias said and got on his feet. Fortunately, Anankos managed to save the spear that king Caesar gave him, his spear. Caesar gave him that spear to Zacharias to protect his family the day he died. "I need to get up there. Arete and Mikoto are all alone."

"I'm sorry, but the path has closed. We'll have to wait a while until it opens again."

"So what do we do now? I've failed at my only mission."

Anankos got close to Zacharias and grabbed his shoulders. "There are people here who still need our help. We can start there for the time being."

Zacharias nodded and started moving but he was stopped by Anankos. "You still need rest my child. We should stay low until my other half isn't watching us."

The only thing that Zacharias could do was to do as Anankos said, and hope that Queen Arete and Lady Mikoto were safe.


	2. The Queen of Hoshido

_10 years later…_

"And as soon as I get there I move directly to Hoshido." Affirmed Zacharias.

"That is correct." Replied Anankos.

"Are you completely sure that this is where they are? Your visions aren't the most accurate source of information."

"I am sure, if I wasn't I wouldn't be risking your life."

Ten years and the gate that lead out of Valla was finally open. It was a lucky shot, it usually opens in more time. But today it was different. After what felt like a thousand times of repeating the plan Zacharias was finally ready to complete his task. The task that he failed to fulfill ten years ago.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come too? I'm sure that Mikoto would be very pleased to see you and… her of course." Said Zacharias. By now he knew his father well, he knew that the thought of Mikoto and Kamui being alone in the world was painful for him.

"I'm afraid I can't. There are still people that need my help. We relocated as much people as we could but someone still need to look after them." He said. "That is why I leave you to fulfill this task. You are capable enough, I know it."

Zacharias looked down to his feet. "I just hope I don't get hurt the second I get up there. Again."

"I'm sure you won't." said Anankos and grabbed Zacharias by his shoulders. The two looked each other in the eye for a while until Zacharias gave Anankos, his father, a hug. Anankos was surprised by his son's action but nonetheless pleased. Normally he wasn't very warm towards him, but now that they may not see each other again it was the right thing to do. Anankos hugged him back and said, "Be careful out there, and when you find them, protect them with your life."

"I will, I promise… father." Said Zacharias and broke the hug. He started walking to the exit and he gave his father a look before heading to the outside world.

Zacharias was gone, his son was gone. Anankos was all alone again, but he knew that his family would be safe.

* * *

After appearing on the top of the Bottomless Canyon Zacharias' first action was to head towards Hoshido. He would reach the capital and search for Mikoto and his sister. Zacharias didn't have much of a lead, Anankos' vision only showed the pair in Hoshido's capital but nothing else. So once he reached the capital what would he do? How would he find them? The capital was swarmed with people, it would take him months if not years for him to find those two. And that was only part one of the plan. After he find them, if he did find them he would have to head to Nohr and find Queen Arete and her daughter Azura.

However, part two was significantly easier than part one. Zacharias did know where those two where. Apparently Arete had been married to the king of Nohr. At least one of the two sisters was safe, mostly.

From where he was, it would take Zacharias almost two weeks to reach the capital.

"You! Do not take another step!" yelled someone from behind.

Zacharias stopped in place and he didn't dare to move a muscle. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he heard the person say.

"I'm nothing but a traveler. Just that. I mean you no harm." He said.

Zacharias heard another person chuckle and then speak. "A traveler? No one is allowed to cross this border."

Zacharias looked back and saw the people that were keeping him from doing his job. He saw three people all dreseed in Hoshidan outfits. Border guards.

"I'm just a traveler." Repeated Zacharias while turning back and putting his arms on the air.

"Captain what should we do?" asked one of the guards to the person who seemed to be his superior. "Where did he even come from? We must have seen him coming from the other side of the canyon but we didn't."

"Sir look at him, he's a freak." Said another guard referring to Zacharias looks. His pointy ears, crimson eyes and silver that turned blue at the tips made him stand out and look like a… freak.

"We take him to the capital. The queen will want to see this." Said the man who seemed to be the captain. 'Queen? What about the king?' thought Zacharias. As far as he knew Hoshido had a king not a queen.

"You two." Said the captain pointing to the other two. "Grab him."

The two guards approached Zacharias and each grabbed him by one arm. His plan wasn't completely spoiled, at least he was heading to the capital, as a prisoner but he was heading there.

After traveling for two weeks Zacharias reached the capital and he was taken immediately to Castle Shirasagi to speak with the queen. 'I hope she's merciful.' Thought Zacharias.

The capital really was full of people and they seemed pretty happy. Zacharias thought that it was accurate. Hoshido was the kingdom of light and Nohr the kingdom of darkness as some people put it. It seemed accurate that the hoshidans were happy, and it made Zacharias wonder him if the Nohrians were the opposite.

Castle Shirasagi was just the same. It was beautiful both on the outside and on the inside. When Zacharias finally reached it he was taken to the throne room where he was to explain his situation with the queen. When he reached the doors of the throne room there were several guards that stopped him from entering.

"What is your business with the queen?" one asked.

"We captured this one on the border. We brought him here to be judged by the queen herself." Said one of Zacharias' captors.

"Why would the queen be interested in this…" started the same guard and looked at Zacharias. "Man?"

"It was a weird situation. He just appeared on the border. We think he maybe a Nohrian spy."

The same guard gave a last look to Zacharias and opened the door.

"Make it fast. The queen is busy today." He said.

The throne room was massive. It was bigger than the one in Valla. The throne still looked the same as the day it was gifted from the Vallites and sitting on that throne was the queen. As Zacharias began to get closer and closer to the queen, he began to notice similarities with the person he was looking. 'She can't be… her.' He thought. His mind must be playing tricks on him. But when he reached the throne his suspicions were correct.

Mikoto was the queen of Hoshido.

"My queen" began one of the guards. "We found this man on the border with Nohr. He seemed to have appeared out of thin air. We believe he is a Nohrian spy."

Mikoto looked at the guard with a stern face. "Why bring him here? You should have thrown him into one of our prisons, if he is a Nohrian spy."

"The whole situation was weird your grace. He really appeared out of nowhere. We thought that maybe you should decide his fate." Said the man while looking down. He thought that he was just wasting the queen's time.

Zacharias couldn't mutter even a single word. He was looking directly at Mikoto but she was more focused on the guard.

"Well then, if he is a Nohrian spy then interrogate him. Maybe we could take some-" Mikoto started saying but stopped as she saw Zacharias. For a moment she thought she was going crazy. She quickly stood up and approached Zacharias to confirm his identity and when she was right in front of him she could confirm that she was right.

"Milady? Are you alright?" said the same guard.

"Untie this man." She ordered the guard. "But milady he-" the guard started saying but he was quickly shut by Mikoto. "It's an order."

The guard untied Zacharias hands just as she finished. The whole time both Zacharias and Mikoto didn't look anywhere else but to each other.

"Zach…" said Mikoto. She gave Zacharias a hug and he hugged her back.

"You are alive."

* * *

Mikoto took Zacharias into one of the gardens so they could have a proper conversation. They both had a lot to talk about.

"I can't believe you are alive Zach. It's been so long." Said Mikoto. She really couldn't believe that her long lost friend was in front of her.

"I can't believe I found you Mikoto." Replied Zacharias. "What happened? How come you are the queen of Hoshido?"

"Well, the day we escaped from Valla we were ambushed by Hoshidan soldiers. They were the ones who shot you." She began. "Arete was able to escape along with Azura, but the soldiers captured me and took me here just like you now. I was presented to king Sumeragi, at that moment I looked terrible and Sumeragi took pity on me."

"But that still doesn't explain how you are queen."

"Be patient I'm getting there." Said Mikoto with a small giggle. "He took me in as a concubine and years later, Sumeragi's wife died while giving birth. I was there for him during his time of sorrow, we fell in love and we got married some years ago. He even made some arrangements so that the people of Hoshido and his court would believe that Kamui was one of his children."

Kamui! That's what he was forgetting. "Wait, Kamui! Is she here? Can I see her?" Zacharias asked.

The moment that Zacharias mentioned that name Mikoto changed her expression completely. "Kamui, she…" muttered Mikoto.

"Mikoto, what happened?" asked Zacharias but Mikoto didn't answer, it was something painful to think about. "Mikoto what happened to Kamui? Is she alright?"

"My little girl… she was kidnapped by Nohr." Said Mikoto with tears on her eyes.

"H-How did that happened?"

"Sumeragi had a meeting with the king of Nohr in Cheve. He took Kamui with him .It was just a small meeting to discuss some issues that needed to be treated but… king Garon betrayed Sumeragi and kidnapped her." At this point Mikoto was sobbing, she was still hurt by those events.

"My sister…" muttered Zacharias. He was shocked by what Mikoto told him. "B-But you must have made something to get her back right? Right?"

Mikoto composed herself and began talking again. "We captured one of king Garon's children so that we could arrange a trade but he never agreed."

"I don't understand. Why would Garon do this? That isn't the man I knew." Said Zacharias.

"People change Zach. He is Nohrian after all, it is dreary in there."

Why would Garon kidnap Kamui and murder the king of Hoshido? Garon was indeed cold and stern but that was only a façade to make him look strong. On the inside, he was a wise and caring king. He cared for his people and he wouldn't seek to harm others just because.

"I have sended soldiers to retrieve Kamui but they have all failed." Said Mikoto. "I have tried everything but to no avail."

"Then let me do it. I'll bring her back." Making sure that all of the Vallite royals were safe was Zacharias' job.

"Zach no, I won't let you. I just found out that you are alive, I can't risk losing you again." Said Mikoto.

Zacharias grabbed Mikoto's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I have to Mikoto. She's my sister."

"Zach please, don't go looking for her." She said and gave Zacharias a hug. "I don't want to lose you."

Zacharias remained silent and returned the hug. He wanted to go and look for Kamui but at the same time he wanted to be by Mikoto's side. The two were best friends back in Valla and Zacharias hoped that they would remain like that. While he wanted to be with his sister and gave her all his love, he had someone to look after right now.

Zacharias sighed and spoke, "Fine, I would do as you say. You are a queen after all." Mikoto giggled while still hugging him. She broke the hug and wiped away her tears. "Now that you are back, I think I have a job that is suited for you."

"What?" Zacharias asked confused.

"Just follow me."

Mikoto took Zacharias back inside and led him through the labyrinth of hallways that made Castle Shirasagi until they reached their destination. "Right here." Said Mikoto and opened the door of the room and inside was a little girl drawing on a piece of paper. She had long, blue hair that reached all the way to her knees and she was wearing a white dress with blue flowers on it.

"Azura, come here sweetie." Said Mikoto. 'Azura? Is she that Azura?' thought Zacharias. As Mikoto finished her words the girl look towards Mikoto and stood up. "Azura this is Zach. He will be your new retainer. Say hi to him." 'Is this the job that Mikoto was speaking about?' Zacharias thought.

"Hi Zach, m-my name is Azura. Nice to meet you." Said the little girl while looking at her feet. She was very shy. "Would you like to draw with me?" she asked.

"Huh… sure". Azura grabbed Zacharias hand and led him into her room. He looked at Mikoto with a confused expression. Apparently this girl was Arete's daughter. Mikoto wanted Zach to protect her niece and Zach was fine with it and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about his sister.

He will find her one day, but for now he had another task.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. If you like you can leave a review, it helps me improve. Next chapter will be more Corrin/Kamui focused.**

 **Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. English isn't my first language.**


End file.
